


Snapped

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Blood and Gore, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: Grian snapped, Hbomb witnessed it
Relationships: Blue bats as a family, Everyone & Everyone, hermits as a family - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Snapped

Grian’s a prankster, not a fighter, at least that’s what people who knew the bare minimum about him thought of him, and even though Hbomb hadn’t seen Grian kill in the championships, he had heard stories about it, he killed Dream twice, and he had seen Grian’s quick shots.

Lizzie knew him; apparently, they came from the same homeworld, Jimmy knew him too, a world named Evo was their home once, False and Ren obviously knew him, Hermitcraft was the place Grian called home now.

So suffice to say H knew a lot about Grian as much as you could know a guy without actually talking to him; a sweet kid with a penchant for mischief and wars, he’d fit in within the DSMP.

But did Grian have the capacity to kill? Probably not considering they were now trapped with their team members inside of glass boxes like lab rats.

They came in the night, with slowness potions injected into their dinners and weakness potions in their drinks, one by one the teams were picked out and kidnapped. He didn't know how long it had been, Hours? Days? He hoped it wasn’t weeks. But with his own admin here trapped and locked with what looked to be dozens upon dozens of chains and locks, he wasn’t holding on to that much hope for rescue.

His own team, featuring Tommyinnit, Cubfan135, and Fruitberries were waiting around, Tommy had banged on the glass. He screamed bloody murder at the people sauntering up and down the cells, he only quietened when a piercing bang made them all flinch, and a high pitched ringing sounded in their ears.

They had guns, and the shot had successfully silenced everyone, but H thought he saw Grian make an aborted move to cover his teammates with his body, the blond-haired hermit eyed the man that made the shot. Calculating blue eyes scanned the man all the while moving forwards and backwards between his frozen teammates.

In the back of his mind, the lumberjock remembered that someone had mentioned that Grian had gone partially deaf during his teen years, the hermits had taken to carrying around hearing aids and H had found them during one of their training sessions.

He shook himself out of his musings when Ren yelled, he snapped his head to their glass prison just in time for Ren to fall unconscious and carried out of the hall as well as his teammates, False, Jimmy, and someone he hadn’t met before but know snippets of, Martyn.

Hbomb stood up and pressed himself against the glass “WHERE ARE YOU TAKING THEM” He demanded, as yells of discontent came from various other people as well.

The man guarding the cells banged on the glass, “SHUT YOUR TRAP OR YOU’RE NEXT” he threatened, and H paled, thoughts filtered into his mind on what they might be doing to his family and none of them were nice.

He was about to reply with his own threat when just across from him, Grian smashed his fist against the glass, it cracked, and blood began pouring out of the wound on his hand, a look of malice and fury burned within his usual mischief filled eyes “get away from them” his voice sent shivers up H’s spine as it sounded more like a growl than human speech.

The man threatening his family turned towards him, and H doesn’t know if he’s an idiot or just that cocky. Still, he slowly made his way to Grian’s glass cell; his teammates stood just behind him, Lizzie, and two others, MiniMuka and PearlescentMoon if he wasn’t mistaken. “You wanna know what’s happening to them?”

H tensed. The man chuckled at Grian’s glaring face “We’re looking for money see, diamonds to be specific, and that blonde bitch and dog are from a server that has countless, I’m sure their admin wouldn’t mind them losing a couple of limbs.”

“STAY AWAY FROM THEM” H and Fruit yelled, much to their other teammates’ shock. The man cackled, and H thought he could be sick.

“STICK YOUR DICK IN A FUCKING FURNACE” Now that was a dragon’s roar, as Grian punched the glass again, cracking it even more. He doesn’t seem to realise just how bloody his hand was. The psychopath laughed and started to saunter up and down the cells again.

Lizzie gripped Grian’s arm and pulled him away from the glass; blood stained the glass as he pressed his hand against his chest and Pearl went through what looked like breathing exercises, though H wasn’t sure if any of them were working.

An hour passed and not a sound could be heard coming from the room, Grian still hadn’t calmed down; instead, he took to stalking from one end of the room to the other like a caged predator.

His eyes usually a calm baby blue with a hint of humour were filled with anger, worry, and stress, he understood the feeling, False and Ren were like family to him, even if they hadn’t spent that much time together they were still family.

Grian was with them for at least two years, no wonder he’s more stressed out. Cub kept twitching, and his eyes kept following Grian.

The door opened, and H’s heart dropped when he saw a person walking out with blood on their apron. The man from before walked up to H and Fruit and dangled a pair of broken goggles with specks of blood on it. “No…” H whispered and vaguely realised Tommy cursing and Fruit screaming, Cub shoulders sagged as he sobbed.

The goggles moved away, and H figured this monster showed it to Grian and the rest of his team, it laughed and moved back over to H and Fruit twirling the goggles on its fingers. H caught a glimpse of Grian’s face, and if his heart weren’t already broken then Grian’s clouded, heartbroken eyes would’ve done the trick.

The monster came up to his cell again, and Tommy started cursing it out again, and other contestants started to panic. It smirked at him, smug and delighted, it opened its mouth and smashed its head against the glass. H faintly heard something crack, but whether it was its skull or the glass he didn’t know.

Its eyes clouded over with death and it dropped the goggles to the ground. H could see the tip of a glass shard piercing through its forehead. 

The shard was removed, and the body dropped dead, behind the monster stood Grian, blue eyes, now red and dull as he stared at the corpse with a manic smile as he gripped the shard with his bleeding hand.

Behind him was a sizable hole in his team’s glass cage, yet his teammates were nowhere to be seen.

It was quiet, and still, most of the contestants stood in shock in their cages, except for Cub, he stepped forward and placed a hand on the glass “Grian?” he asked in barely a whisper, and a light seemed to reignite in Grian as he locked eyes with Cub.

“Cu-” a shot rang out and pierced Grian’s shoulder, causing a guttural scream to exit out of his mouth and for him to drop the shard. He slowly looked up and seemed to scan a space in the cell.

It took Grian spinning around, with his dull eyes and manic smile back in place, and shooting his assailant in the head that H realised he was looking at the reflection. Hell H didn’t realise he had taken the gun from the corpse.

More people seemed to enter the commotion, four in total, they drew their guns, and before they could fire, Grian moved, so he wasn't standing in front of any glass.

“DROP YOUR WEAPON OR ELSE WE'LL SHOOT” Grian's smile grew larger as if he’s laughing at their threats.

H paced as Grian stood still, blood steadily pouring from his wounds. The clicking from the guns caused the smaller man to twitch, and without any other warnings, they fired. Everyone covered their ears to the best of their ability, and H saw Grian get hit, once, twice, three times.

On the fourth hit, Grian wasn’t so lucky, the other three hits passed right through his arm, shoulder and leg but this time he got hit in the stomach, and the rain of bullets stopped. Grian looked at the growing patches of blood and pressed a wounded arm against his stomach.

He giggled, which turned into a laugh, which turned into a cackle, doubled over laughing like a mad man, H wondered if Grian’s going to be okay after this or if Cub would lose another hermit. Another family member. H shook his head.

They were just goggles, she’s fine, he’s fine, they’re fine.

“My turn~” Grian’s sing-song voice was barely a whisper, but H heard it, and he looked up just in time for Grian to rush and jam a gun into a guards mouth before blowing their brains out. He took out a dagger from the guard just as they dropped to the floor.

Grian giggled and swivelled to shoot another guard, before stabbing another through the neck, he laughed as blood gushed out of the wound.

H pulled Cub back from the glass as Grian pinned the last one to the ground and with a scream, he pierced their head through the helmet with a dagger.

He thought it was over, that Grian would return to normal but the third guard Grian attacked had reshot him with the last of their strength and dropped dead.

Grian didn’t seem to feel the bullet that pierced his back; instead, he gazed despondently at the corpse beneath him. His smile dropped as tears pricked in his eyes, his breathing turned harsh, and he began choking, on blood or tears H didn’t know.

“Grian...” the broken man’s ears perked up at his name, and sobs came tumbling out, crying into the chest of a corpse, the bloodied man reached for the discarded gun and pointed it to his head. “GRIAN NO” Cub screamed as he threw himself against the glass.

A shot rang out just as something barrelled into the red sweatered man. Grian screamed and sobbed and struggled against the man, who H realised with hope was Jimmy. “C’mon Gria WAKE UP” Jimmy restrained Grian and pinned his hands to the floor before kicking the gun away out of reach.

“JIMMY?!” H yelled, “How’s-”

“They’re fine. We’re fine! We got them all Grian c’mon man” Jimmy looked focused on getting Grian snapped out of whatever funk he’s in and Cub couldn’t take the younger man’s sobs and screams anymore.

“Jimmy you can’t just run off like tha-” Martyn paused as he took in the carnage, “Jesus Christ” he whispered as, much to H’s relief, Ren and False bumped into him.

“What happened here, dudes?!” Ren yelled, and Grian screamed louder, “G-man!! What are you doing to him!?”

“Calm down I just,- HEY MARTY A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE?!”

Martyn shook his head and ran over, before patting Grian’s pockets and pulling out what looked to be an Epipen, Grian struggled harder as False and Ren came up to them too, worried for their screaming and sobbing family member.

Jimmy shifted so he could pull Grian’s turtle neck down for Martyn to jab the Epi into Grian’s neck, his struggles grew weaker and weaker as he fell limp. But just before he did, H noticed that his eyes were turning back to their usual baby blue.

Jimmy picked the unconscious hermit up and handed him to Ren, his arms came away bloodied, and Ren whined. H gulped, there was no way someone could survive that. The door to the cages opened and Cub scrambled to hug the rest of his family.

Cub had explained what the man had threatened them with and if the hermits' hugs for each other got a bit tighter, then that was their secret.

Ren and False moved away from Cub, and the pharaoh dressed hermit took Grian from Ren’s arms, and the dog hybrid whined when he remembered the blood on Grian’s clothes, but stopped when H and Fruit ran to their Blue Bats.

He vaguely noticed the rest of Grian’s MCC team coming out of the room and began checking up on everyone, getting Dream and Techno out of their restraints, making sure friends find friends and they’re all in groups.

Cub was back in their cell and was frantically trying to stop Grian from bleeding out, Lizzie was by his side stemming the blood flow, the most concerning wound was the bullet that grazed his head, and the bullets lodged in his back and stomach. With no regeneration potions or golden apples anywhere in sight, they’d have to be careful.

Pearl was sent out with Mini to search for supplies for Grian while The Blue Bats hugged and made sure that everyone was alive but other than a few cuts on Ren and False there wasn’t much else.

H wondered if Grian’s mind could be fixed, but he’d seen how the hermits cared for each other, loved one another even, and he would always be proud to be called an honorary hermit, but he couldn’t help but worry.

What if Grian’s dangerous?

He couldn’t take his eyes off Grian, he doesn’t think anyone could, too caught up with what they had just witnessed by someone from a server known for their builds and the grind, but certainly not blood lust.

False and Ren moved to sit down near the cage's entrance, where Cub and Lizzie were healing Grian.

Mini and Pearl came back with a shulker box, “We’re under the decision dome, The Noxcrew is trying to get back into the server to fix everything” Pearl’s voice carried through the hall, and she dropped her shulker box next to False and H could see that Grian’s name was on it. “Until then the portals are opened, and we could all go back to our respective SMPs and leave this all behind.” 

Martyn and Jimmy started rounding them up and leading them outside, H elected to stay behind with Fruitberries saying the same. Soon it was only him, Fruit, the Hermits, and the Evolutionists, apparently, Grian was the admin of their previous server, Evo.

A couple more hours passed and in the shulker, they had found a medkit with enough materials to safely get the bullets out of Grian and bottles of various brandy.

Jimmy and Martyn distributed the drinks to everyone there, at least those who actually wanted a few. H had refused a bottle and had taken to sharing one with Fruit, but he wondered if the Evolutionists knew that Grian was like this, the way they dispatched Grian told him that it happened before.

“You think he’s a monster” It was a statement, and the lumberjock jumped and spilled the alcohol down his shirt. When he realised Pearl had stood in front of him, False was leaning her head against his shoulder, and Ren’s head was on her lap, Fruit took the bottle away from him and stood up to place it next to the other empty bottles.

“He’s not” Ren growled, his ears pulled back and his tail whipped in agitation.

“I know he’s not” Pearl nodded and her silver-blue eyes seemed to pierce his very soul “but do you?”

Grian breath hitched as he started to choke, Cub stopped in his stitching, and he and Lizzie both got him on his side. The hermits outside perked up as Lizzie called to them that he’s waking up. Jimmy and Martyn went into the room and motioned for False and Ren to follow.

H was about to follow them as well, but Pearl stopped him, “I want to talk.”

Pearl led him to another room opposite the makeshift hospital, and H decidedly did not look at her bloody hands and clothes where she and the other Evolutionists had spent the last hour dragging the bodies away from everyone’s line of sight.

“You think he’s dangerous” The same statement and tone of voice and yet it sounded so much more damning.

“I-” H stopped, there wasn’t a point in lying to her, she already knew, he nodded.

“I’m not going to lie and say that he isn’t because he is” Pearl leaned against the wall and watched Grian, “but then again, everyone is to an extent.”

“I-what happened? It looked like he was a different person.” 

Pearl was quiet she was watching them, and H turned to watch them as well, it’s odd seeing Grian’s blue eyes shine with happiness and relief and a soft smile to grace his lips, none of that dull, dead look in his eyes or manic grin with too many teeth, “Believe it or not this is considered normal for the people in Grian’s homeworld” he froze “Too much emotional stress could do that to a person. Grian hadn’t had a mental break this bad since halfway through Evo,”

“What happened?”

“We lost Taurtis, he was someone extremely close to Grian, someone, who was there through the worst parts of his life and yet he never left, but one day he was gone, and Grian became a mess.”

“Did-did anyone?”

“No, Grian and Taurtis taught us how to stop them, told us that if there was no way for them to be brought back, then we should let them kill themselves.”

H flinched and whipped around “But-”

Pearl held up a hand “I know; we didn’t, he didn’t kill any of us either, just a couple of mobs with the same maliciousness as from back there, but a couple of us were hurt, he wasn’t in control. A couple of us went to their world and found this'' she took out the EpiPen they used on Grian “It’s not an Epipen, but it is a medication for snapping.”

“So what? it’s a virus?”

“No, it’s instinct, there are more born hybrids in Grian’s world than there are anywhere else, and as a result, everyone that comes from there isn’t completely human, even though they appear to be, Grian takes his medicine every twenty-four hours but well there was more pressing matters to attend to”

“So this instinct causes them to kill everyone?”

“Everyone, they perceive as a threat? Yes,” Pearl placed the medication back in her pocket.

“Could Lizzie?”

“Yes”

H felt a shiver crawl up his spine “Do the hermits know?”

“I believe, so I expect either the admin or Grian himself told them about the chances, and well, it’s a chance they’re all willing to take. After all, he was clean for two years before all this.”

“Did he ever get close? To the edge, I mean.”

“How else was he able to kill Dream? MCC 6 and 9 Dream targeted someone he cared for, and he died for it, Grian always died soon after and that brought him back.”

“Huh” H felt like he should be more concerned, but Grian’s a good guy, and whatever happened in the past is in the past, plus Cub didn’t seem too concerned about the guards instead having eyes only for Grian and making sure he’s alive.

Even now, with Grian awake the hermits gathered around him and bandaged him up, Lizzie patted his newly bandaged shoulder before giving it a raspberry, and Grian wheezed with laughter as Cub worried about infection. No, H doesn’t believe that Grian would hurt them.

“Thanks, Pearl” he whispered, and the two joined the others.

Grian looked uncomfortable, and H was reminded that Grian didn’t have control over it, now that he’s closer he could see the tiredness in his eyes behind the happiness. He nodded his head at Grian, which seemed to calm him down somewhat and went back to calming Cub down.

“So what’s with the shulker box full of drinks and medkits?” Ren asked, smirking.

“Eh, the drinks are mostly for Mart, Pearl, Muki and Timmy” Grian shrugged and flinched when he pulled his stitches “Plus, you never know when you might need it.”

“They drink all of that?”

Jimmy guffawed “You’d be surprised how much Ria drinks back in Evo” he ruffled the man’s head and dodged a smack.

“Grian? Drinking? You’re joking” False grinned, always happy to learn more about her family.

“Nope, but he’s recovering now right?”

“Yep, three years.”

“Is that why you wouldn’t drink back when we’re hippies?!” Ren accused. “You told me you didn’t like the taste!”

“Ria hates eating and drinking other people’s food and to be fair I would too” Maryn shrugged, “Taurtis wasn’t the best at cooking after all.” 

As they traded stories about their adventures with Grian, the smaller man slowly fell asleep, lulled by their voices and the thought that everyone was safe.

Yeah, H knows Grian wouldn’t hurt his family, and he’s definitely not going to pick a fight with Grian anytime soon. 

THE END


End file.
